Solace
by Inuyashas Lady
Summary: Robin has always felt somehow lacking...and very misunderstood. But behind the light he suddenly shies away from, he finds solace seeking refuge in the dark...


_**Here is a little dribble…I've been out of commission as of late but I'm editing my stories…bare with me! Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its respective owners and distributors. (David Slack and Michael Chang among others.) The song used is by Everclear and it's called: "She's so high."**_

"_**Solace" **_

_She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen…_

For a very long time I was blinded by the bright soul that was Starfire. She was beautiful, charming, loving, caring, warm… I could spend days describing her and never tire. "She shines brighter than the sun" I would say; my personal Pollex. She always has a kind word for everyone, cheerful and upbeat almost a constant in her behavior. I was smitten. Enraptured by the being I saw. Just getting her to smile was worth any humiliation by my part…She deserved someone great…

_Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me_

I was in heaven for a long time…blinded to anything else. My life back then consisted of Work and Starfire. Work and Starfire. Every day, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. We were both happy, going on dates; eating, dancing, picnics, carnivals, plays, musicals…we did it all. But somehow deep inside I always felt…inadequate. Like I wasn't enough, that I would be unable to hold her for long. Like a mere plebian enchanted with his princess…

_First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?_

We were different as well. I was dark where she was light. Fearless vs. Cautious. Tainted vs. Pure. I harbored an obsession in my soul while her spirit was carefree and cleansed of all malice. My essence so completely shadowy and hers so overwhelmingly bright; outshining everything in sight. It was smothering me. Leaving me naked to face the world without a cloak of darkness for protection. I just…couldn't keep up. Couldn't be there for her like she deserved; she wouldn't understand what I was really about. Too often shocked to witness my vengeance. It made me feel lost, beyond redemption… I was drowning in her light even as I broke free…then darkness rescued me. Wrapping her slender arms and pulling me with her shrouded in darkness and concealed by magic. It was one of the best experiences of my life, I felt at home…

_Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me_

Comforted by the dark empath I had grown to care for and depend on. I realized then, that Starfire was not the only girl that had it in her natural capacity to be nurturing and sweet. But only with Raven could I ever find solace and love. All the qualities I had admired so about the redhead were still ever present and shinning through, but I found myself shrinking away from the light. It ripped fresh wounds and exposed fresh scars in the attempt to heal only, but making things worse. Some things were painful to discuss and even with the insight Starfire would have never understood me, never would have accepted me for who I really was…

_She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_

But Rae, _God _how she completely _healed _mein darkness helping those fresh wounds to seal up without any traces of a scar. Only she would be able to understand and accept me, and love me that bit more because of it. And only she would bring me to feel things I never thought possible. Yes, only she would let me love her and have her love in return. I was complete and in love. Comforted… It was strange to think; two magnificent girls but only one I could give my whole hear to.

_Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me…_

_ There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! It feels amazing to write again! Take Care!_

_-Lady_


End file.
